


The Daimyo's Son

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Feudal Japan setting, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving the daimyo's son is very illegal and morally reprehensible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daimyo's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thief-of-piss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thief-of-piss).



> Prompt was pretty much exactly what you'd expect.

In all regards, the son of a daimyo was off limits to a samurai. But to Falkner, being a samurai worthy of protecting his daimyo’s son was as good as being allowed to call him Morty, just Morty, when they were alone. Yet sometimes when he let himself, Falkner wished they could just be themselves openly and not worry about upholding the codes of honour they’d vowed their lives away to.


End file.
